sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Macca the firefox
Macca the firefox is Tails's older cousin, he taught Tails most of the things Tails knows today. He has also learned how to use the energy of the hyper orbs. Bio Name: Jack "Macca" Mcelhone Age: 11 Gender: male Personality: smart, inventive, caring, funny, little bit grumpy sometimes Likes: meat pies,inventing,finding out how things work Dislikes: core the hedgehog always talking about spicy noodles,scuba diving Alignment: good Type: fly (could be all though with the hyper orbs) Voice actor: me Theme song:When Can I See You Again Appearances: (Roleplay) At Another Time, At Another Place Sonic Academy Roleplay Free-join Sonic Adventure: Battle For Mobius Cartoon comics Relations ----Friends Riley the otter' Will the molehog, Sam the rabbit, Static the cat, Tobias the hedgehog, Dash the turtle and Core the hedgehog ----Rivals Spike the honey badger and Pad the weasel ----enemy's Spike the bear and The hyper ghost ----family Tails the fox (younger cousin) and Alicia the bear/red panda ----Pets MAX (robot made by Macca ----love interests Keira the fennec fox Abilities One day Macca created the three hyper orbs (yellow, blue and red), they are now scattered all over Mobius, Macca currently had the yellow orb. The hyper orbs are magical orbs that gives anyone who knows how to use there energy. Each hyper gives a certain power. Yellow hyper orb'The yellow hyper orb grants you the power of flight. '''Blue hyper orb'The blue hyper orb grants you the power of speed. 'Red hyper orb'The red hyper orb grants you the power of strength. '''Intelligence Macca taught Tails a lot of the stuff he knows so you think he be pretty smart and he is. His iq rivals those of Tails and Eggman. He is smart without the hyper orbs. Elements Macca has the power to harness fire The story of the hyper orbs One day when Macca was doing an experiment it went very wrong and a huge purple ghost appeared it was called the hyper ghost. After a long time of fighting the ghost Macca caught it and examined it he saw that the ghost had an amazing power so Macca made the ghost in to 3 orbs when Macca was about to hide the orbs they flew away from Macca he caught the yellow one but the other 2 got away and Maccas enemy Spike the bear found the blue one so Macca and Spike are always fighting over the orbs. Transformations Hyper Macca When Macca has all 3 hyper orbs he can turn into hyper Macca. In this form he can fly, move at light speed, has super strength and can fly through thick layer of metal as if it was tin foil.the first time Macca transformed into HyperMacca he was possessed by the power of the ghost he went crazy and started to destroy the city but Sam the rabbit defeated Macca and helped Macca learn to use the hyper orbs so that he would not go crazy. Macca the werefox (As a part of sonic the werehog) When Macca is hit by by the power of the moon he would turn into a werefox in this form he can make very powerfull fireballs and make his arms go to incredible length Meta Macca 3.1 This isn't exactly a transformation but it is Macca if he is ever robotisized he is seen like this in pole play at another time at another place Quotes Uuuuuugggghhhh im huuuuuuungryyyyyyyy fffffooooodddddd NO i don't control the Internet. Seriously stop following me its just creepy just stop. I like trains. Hmmmm im sorry were did you learn that oh that's right ME!!! Seriously stop being so stupid. I've explained this millions of times... IT WON'T WORK! Stop eating pac-man!!!! Gallery Sam and Macca .jpg|Sam on the fireball with Macca Herp Derp Macca.jpg|Badly drawn Macca Cartoon comic Macca.jpg|Cartoon Macca Sprite Macca.jpg|Badly made sprite Macca Macca The Mage.jpg|Macca the mage Alicia the bear/red panda.jpg|Alicia the bear/red panda Macca by Thesupernintendokid.jpg|Macca by dash Sam,Macca and Dash.jpg|Sam,Macca and Dash HamtaroMacca.png|Hamster Macca by static Awful macca.png|Weird Macca by static SAM 0266.jpg|Sam dash and Macca Macca the Firefox Wanted.jpg|Pay no attention to the fake poster up there Maccas friends.jpg|Bailey Macca Tobias Static Dash Sam and Riley Dash and Friends.png|Dash,Sam,Macca,Static,Emily and Judas Keira The Fennec Fox.jpg|Keira The Fennec Fox Keira The Fennec Fox 2.jpg|Keira The Fennec Fox Attempt 2 Mistletoe (Macca & Keira).jpg|Sam and Keira under the mistletoe Classic Macca.jpg|Classic Macca Macca with his awesome moustache 1.jpg|Macca with his Moustache Macca by thezewery.jpg|Macca by the Zewery (core the hedgehog) Macca the firefox.png|Macca by SKF92 Snapchat Macca by sam.jpg|Snapchat Macca by Sam Macca meme.png|Macca te fewfewx by dash Macca at school.jpg|Macca as he is seen in sonic academy rp Macca (made by using a picture of chespin).jpg|Macca (made by using a picture of chespin SJCM comic 1.jpg|A comic by mwah Category:Fox Category:Good Category:Male Category:Firefox Category:Speed type characters Category:Fly type characters Category:Power type characters Category:Smart Category:Hyper form Characters Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Characters that have werewolf forms Category:Flight type Category:Macca29032002 characters Category:Foxes Category:Macca29032002 Characters